100 ways to express
by Junk'peria
Summary: Défi microfics sur One Piece : 100 termes, 100 moyens de s'exprimer, 100 petites fictions. Pairing multiples, parution longue ; K à M.
1. 12 : Blagueur

**#12 Blagueur **-_ En allant picoler le saké de Bink's _

**Caractères **: Brook (Principal) + équipage  
_Merci à Yué pour la beta ;) One Piece ne m'appartient pas ;_;_  
**|!|** Traductions en bas de page xD

* * *

Brook terminait un solo au violon de la chanson que tout l'équipage connaissait. Binks no saké était fredonné presque une fois par jour par chacun d'entre eux, majoritairement par le musicien. Chaque journée de gagnée sur la mer le rapprochait de Laboon. Il devait tenir sa promesse et retrouver le petit baleineau devenue une fière baleine. Quelques applaudissements lui parvinrent et il s'inclina exagérément.

- Yohoho ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'écouter...Ah ! mais je n'ai plus d'oreilles !

Bien que la blague sur sa nature squelettique continuait toujours autant de faire rire, Luffy essuya une larme et demanda :

- Ne Brook ! Pourquoi le saké de Binks !?

Le musicien croisa le regard de Robin qui gloussa en entendant la question puis il commença en fronçant les sourcils :

- Binks-san était un fier pirate qui défiait les mers en étant complètement saoul. On dit que son sang était imbibé de saké et le rendait impitoyable, tadzam !

De son archet, il esquissa des mouvements d'épée.

- Wahahahaha ! Comme Zoro ! nota Luffy en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.

- Oi, fit Zoro, présent et avec une bouteille en main.

Brook releva son archet pour entamer la musique.

- Zoro-san no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo...hohohoho !** _[1]_**

L'équipage éclata de rire à cette nouvelle version avant que Brook ne reprennent.

- Ils continuèrent de voguer au gré des vagues jusqu'à arriver sur une île où Bink tomba amoureux d'une jeune femme.

- Ah ! Là ça devient intéressant ! clama Sanji, une cigarette fraîchement allumée.

- Mais elle le repoussa. Umi kaze kimakase, Sanji no namida makase _**[2]**_ ~ chanta Brook en réponse.

- C'est pas censé être une chanson joyeuse !? S'indigna le blond en entendant ce retournement de situation.

- Yohohoho, Sanji-san, Bink's était alcoolisé alors ils reprirent tous la mer !

- Euh Brook, c'est pas logique là, interrompit Usopp.

- Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu~ _**[3]**_

- Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta ! Compléta automatiquement l'équipage en riant. _**[4]**_

- Sur la trace d'un trésor, Bink vérifiait sa carte tous les soirs, se demandant comment il pourrait revenir dans son village après cela, reprit le musicien à propos de l'histoire.

- Un trésoooooor ! Applaudit Nami, deux berries désormais à la place des yeux.

- Tout en chantant le même refrain, ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au bouuuuut du monde !

- Comme Roger ! Commenta Luffy.

- Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo~ DON to icchou uta o-funade no uta ! Yoho ! _**[5]**_

- Et le trésor ? Reprit Nami.

- Arrivé sur la dernière île de ce monde, ils se rendirent compte que leur trésor le plus précieux était la mer même.

- Ohhhhh, cette histoire est suupeeeeer émouvante ! Exagéra Franky avec quelques larmes.

- C'EST NUL ! Hurla Nami, prête à frapper Brook d'un baril en bois.

- C'est la chanson qui le dit Nami-san ! Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete , oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri~ **__****[6]**

- J'aurai préféré « Kinpa-ginpa mo, subarashii takaramono~» _**[7]**_, chanta-t-elle, mains entrecroisées et l'air rêveur.

- Quelle voix Nami-swaaaaaan !

- Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo~

- C'est plus Zoro ? Demanda Luffy.

- Tiens, le voilà mon saké ! râla le concerné en envoyant sa bouteille en pleine tête de son capitaine.

- Warera kaizoku, umi watteku~ _**[8]**_

- Et fiers de l'être, moi-même étant le plus brave ! Clama subitement Usopp.

- Nami wo makura ni- Ah d'ailleurs, merci Franky-san pour ce nouvel oreiller. _**[9]**_

- De rien Bro !

- Negura wa fune yo~ _**[10]**_

- C'est vrai que le nid du bateau est chouette... remarqua Sanji en regardant celui-ci.

- Et à la fin de l'histoire, y a quoi à la fin ? Demanda Chopper tout excité par l'histoire.

- Ah, désolé Chopper-san, j'avais oublié : Bink devient alcoolique, ils se séparent tous car leur rêve a été réalisé et leur seul lien reste l'océan et cette chanson.

- C'EST NUL ! Cria Nami, cette fois accompagnée par Usopp et Sanji.

- Ah, et une partie parle de moi : Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo~ Mais je suis déjà fais d'os, yohohohoho ! _**[11]**_

- Oh, que c'est glauque, pointa Robin une main sur le visage et un grand sourire.

- C'est la vraie fin !? Noaaaaaan ! Geigna Luffy.

- En fait, je crois que cette chanson n'a pas vraiment d'histoire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Binks-san, yohohohohoho !

- C'était peut-être vraiment le saké de Zoro alors, supposa Chopper.

- Oi, arrêtez avec mon saké maintenant !

- C'est vrai que t'es un alcoolique, glissa Sanji alors que Zoro se levait pour chercher la bagarre.

- Laissons la légende se faire toute seule, annonça simplement Robin.

- N'oublions pas mes amis : Hatenashi, atenashi, warai banashi Yohoho ! _**[12]**_

- Et nous accomplirons tous nos rêves sur cet air sans finir comme Binks, fit Luffy en levant les bras.

- Ai Captain ! Répondit l'équipage en cœur.

* * *

_**Ce drabble a été un calvaire dans le sens où j'ai dû bosser avec un dico de japonais et les traductions de la chansons XD**_ _**Je suis désolée de vous imposer des chiffres partout pour comprendre l'histoire, mais je reste fidèle à la VO donc je ne pouvais pas m'en passer :p Mais c'était chouette à écrire !  
Voici donc les traductions ! :**_

1] Je m'en vais livrer le saké de Zoro

2] La mer danse, et je chevauche les larmes de Sanji

3] Au-delà de l'océan ! Le soleil du soir chante également

4] Les oiseaux chantent en dessinant des cercles dans le ciel.

5] Adieu mon port, adieu mon village natal~ Chantons tous quelques couplets alors que le bateau met les voiles

6] Les vagues d'or et d'argent sont balayées par nos embruns, alors que nous mîmes les voiles jusqu'au bout de la mer.

7] Des vagues d'or et d'argent, un trésor merveilleux

8] Nous sommes des pirates voguant sur la mer

9] Les vagues sont notre oreiller

10] Le bateau est notre maison

11] Peu importe qui tu es, un jour tu finiras les os blanchis

12] Sans fin, sans attente, est notre amusante aventure


	2. 17 : Coquin

**#17 – Coquin : **_General Franky Super Bed Edition_

_**Personnages :** Franky x Robin_

_Merci à Elowlie et à notre stupidité commune quant à l'idée des parties cyborg et à Yué pour la bêta ~ One Piece ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Cela faisait peu de temps que le cyborg avait déclaré sa flamme à l'archéologue de l'équipage, d'une manière fort masculine : en larmes, un bouquet de rose en main et en hurlant sur le bateau en pleine mer. Un genou dans l'herbe fraîche, il s'était attendu à tout un tas de réponse sans se soucier du reste de ses nakamas qui s'étaient approchés de lui pour l'entendre également. Sur son transat, Robin avait alors baissé son livre pour regarder le bouquet et le regard insistant de Franky. Puis, elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un gloussement et tendit la main pour le prendre. Elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, elle s'était approchée d'elle-même pour pouvoir ajouter du sens à la réponse qui suivit presque aussitôt.

- Avec joie, Franky-san.

- SUUPEEEEER !

Immédiatement, l'homme avait ramené ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour former l'étoile de la victoire, une jambe fléchie tandis que l'autre restait tendue. Dans son élan, il entraîna le reste de ses compagnons qui le félicitèrent pour son courage. Il faut dire que la première rencontre entre les deux avait été plutôt singulière, considérant le fait qu'elle avait dû lui agripper l'entrejambe pour le calmer, sur un fond de vague qui explosait contre les rochers de la plage. Très romantique. Le chemin jusqu'à la déclaration avait pourtant été semée d'embûches. Le caractère plutôt distant de Robin, lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'équipage, n'avait pas aidé à créer des liens.

A l'opposé, le caractère complètement excentrique de Franky n'était pas celui qui faisait chavirer le cœur des filles au premier coup d'œil. Cela avait commencé avec quelques sorties en ville, où il l'accompagnait tout simplement. Puis il lui avait proposé d'améliorer sa bibliothèque et son système de recherche en trafiquant le den-den mushi. Elle avait fini par accepter ses petites attentions, entre les transports sur ses véhicules bizarres (la moto-écrevisse de l'île volante de Shiki avait marqué Robin pour un temps assez long...) et son aide quand elle se trouvait en difficulté. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était contenté de lui faire comprendre par de nombreux sourires, des tapes d'une troisième main, au point de le pousser à craquer en plein jour.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines que leur relation se développait et que leurs corps souffraient légèrement du manque de rapprochement. Le bateau n'offrait pas assez de coins intimes et Nami refusait de quitter la chambre des filles pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit. La vigie n'était pas envisageable étant donné qu'ils devaient se montrer prudents dans les mers du Nouveau Monde. Néanmoins, Robin n'avait pas tellement pensé à ces éventualités, préférant compter sur son infinie patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une île.

Franky avait proposé de construire une chambre dans les cales, blindée comme il fallait, mais l'archéologue refusa poliment, préférant éviter qu'ils ne s'isolent de trop. Après tout, elle avait été extrêmement seule tout au long de sa vie et quand bien même les attentions de l'ingénieur la comblait de joie, elle ne désirait pas pour autant s'éloigner de ses nakamas. Elle restait donc dans sa chambre avec Nami, continuant son rituel de ragots le soir avant de se coucher, et discutait avec les autres durant la journée. Heureusement, Franky laissa tomber l'idée rapidement, comprenant qu'il aurait du mal à laisser Usopp et Chopper de côté juste pour le bien de sa « suupeer chérie ».

Alors quand ils débarquèrent sur une nouvelle île, la petite étincelle dans leurs yeux revint au grand galop et tout ce qui avait été dit à propos de l'isolement s'écroula. Ils firent leur sac et partirent pour prendre une chambre en ville. Il lui paya un restaurant sur l'argent que Nami lui avait donné, lui offrit un livre auquel elle porta un certain intérêt. Lorsque le soir vint et qu'ils s'installèrent dans le lit, échangeant baisers et caresses, Franky se chargea de porter les mains à son slip pour le retirer. Robin le regarda et gloussa :

- J'ai toujours cru que c'était mécanique là-dessous.

- Je suis trop suupeer pour ça ! Mais je peux toujours y visser des trucs si tu veux !

- Visser ?

Il se mit sur les genoux, bien en face de la jeune femme et fit mine de tirer sur un pan de sa chemise hawaïenne alors que celle-ci était déjà à terre depuis longtemps. Il sortit une petite main pour présenter ce qu'il y aurait à l'intérieur et prit un ton suggestif :

- Suupeer General Franky vous propose divers choix pour une nuit agitée.

- Ara, ara, quels choix ? Répondit-elle, jouant le jeu, une main sur sa joue.

- De la taille A à la taille H, vissez ce que vous voulez.

- Hmmm, choix difficile. Que me conseillerait le Général Franky pour ma nuit ?

- La SUUPEER édition spéciale Robin-chan. Taille spéciale.

Il fit mine de prendre un sextoy invisible, de le jauger et de le mettre sur son entrejambe. Les joues légèrement rouges, l'archéologue soupira d'impatience alors que Franky levait de nouveau les bras dans son éternelle pose.

- AOOW ! PARFAIT ! N'est-ce pas !

- J'aimerai d'abord comparer avec l'original si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il hocha volontiers la tête. Elle se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses fines mains, visiblement flattée par le petit spectacle qu'il lui avait improvisé pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se détendit alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser, évitant de la blesser avec toutes ses parties robotiques, notamment son nez qui râpa contre sa joue. Le baiser fut long et langoureux alors qu'il tâchait de caresser doucement son dos. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, elle garda ses mains sur ses joues et sourit. Puis elle appuya sur le nez du cyborg avec le sien pour qu'il récupère une coupe décente à laquelle elle pourrait au moins s'accrocher pendant l'acte. Il l'allongea et lui fit un grand sourire satisfait avant d'annoncer :

- Général Franky, Version originale pour vous servir.

* * *

_**Cette idée est partie d'une idiotie dans un mail avec une de mes premières revieweuses et j'ai décidé de la mettre à profit pour compléter mon défi xD Le titre est en rapport avec la fameuse figurine "General Franky Armored Edition" à 200$ qui est récemment sortie. J'espère que ce fluff FRobin vous aura plu haha  
A bientôt !**_


	3. 21 : Cynique

**#21 Cynique – **_Ce qu'il appelle « stupidité »_

_**Caractères **: Law + Luffy + Kidd  
__Merci à Yué pour l'idée et la beta ;) One Piece ne m'appartient pas ;_;_  


* * *

L'homme avait remarqué ce chapeau de paille caractéristique dès qu'il était arrivé sur l'île. Celui-ci était un rookie, comme l'épéiste de son équipage. Comme lui. Mais les chances de le recroiser sur l'un des soixante-dix-neuf arbres qui constituait l'archipel Sabaody s'étaient avérées très minces. Aussi, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Puis il avait entendu parler d'une de ses fameuses ventes aux enchères, où les esclaves devenaient chair à pâté pour les « Dragons Célestes ». Sans conviction, il s'y était rendu pour voir ce que cela donnerait. Il avait alors aperçu des membres de l'équipage dans cette salle d'enchères, poings serrés alors que les esclaves étaient vendus un à un aux Tenryuubito, les plus puissants de cette île grâce à leur porte-monnaie et leur hypocrisie. « Dragons sans coeur » aurait été une meilleure définition.

Un blond, complètement casqué, agita la tête dans la direction de l'équipage attentif aux ventes pour le lui faire remarquer. Eustass Kidd secoua la tête d'un air contrit afin de regarder de nouveau les enchères. Monkey D. Luffy n'était pas là, le reste de l'équipage ne l'intéressait pas. Il aurait voulu vérifier les rumeurs à propos de cet idiot complètement fou. C'était du moins la description la plus utilisée dans les journaux à son égard. Même cet idiot de chirurgien de la mort était ici. Tous faibles, si faibles. Alors qu'une sirène venait d'être mise en vente et qu'une enchère de 500,000,000 millions de berries faisait taire la totalité de la salle, Kidd indiqua la sortie.

Mais sa sortie fut stoppée par l'arrivée de Luffy et son second d'équipage, Roronoa Zoro, s'il se souvenait bien. Il hésita à sortir et jeta un coup d'œil intéressé au capitaine. Il faisait bien, la suite fut honorable. Monkey D. Luffy alla défendre un homme-poisson, frappant en plein visage le Tenryuubito à l'origine de tous ce barda. L'acte était juste et empli d'un sens de la justice unique à ce jeune homme. Mais pourquoi s'enfoncer dans les problèmes à ce point ? Il afficha un sourire alors que les gens commençaient à sortir en paniquant. Silver Rayleigh fit alors son apparition pour débarrasser la sirène, nommée Camie, de son collier et s'occuper de Monkey D. Luffy. Heat se pencha alors vers lui pour lui dire assez bas :

- Apparemment, ils nous ont complètement encerclés, Chef.

- Je vois que Mugiwara no Luffy est aussi barjo que ce que les rumeurs disent...

La marine les menaçaient depuis l'extérieur, leur demandant bêtement de relâcher les Tenryuubito. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention. La fuite n'était pas dans ses projets, mais se faire un amiral n'était pas tellement dans ses projets. Rayleigh ne pouvant pas sortir de suite à cause de l'utilisation récente de son pouvoir, Kidd haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je pars devant. Voyez ça comme une petite faveur, je vais vous sauver. Je m'occupe du nettoyage dehors, détendez-vous !

Outrés, en colère, Law et Luffy refusèrent catégoriquement de se faire devancer. Aussi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le chemin pour faire face aux marines. Peu à peu, ces derniers purent entendre des voix parvenir depuis le couloir de l'entrée.

- J'ai dit que je vous laisserai pas vous amuser tout seuls ! Clama Luffy

- La ferme... essaya Law.

- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais...

- Ah ouais !?

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! Cria Luffy.

- On entend que toi...

- Je vous ai dit de me laisser m'en occuper, reprit Kidd.

- Non ! C'est pour moi !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres...

- Vous captez que dalle hein ? Fit Kidd exaspéré.

- C'est toi qui piges que dalle, lui répondit Law.

Après quelques répliques cinglantes échangées avec Law, il se retrouva entre ce dernier et Luffy. Avant de commencer à combattre, il se permit de le toiser et d'entamer une rapide discussion avec lui.

- Alors comme ça on veut devenir Roi des Pirates...

- Parfaitement, répondit ce dernier en mettant son chapeau sur la tête.

- Quel rêve idiot...

- Parce que les tiens sont meilleurs ? Répondit Luffy, la voix plus dure qu'auparavant.

- Je pense surtout que t'es un gosse sans réel but, fit Kidd.

- J'ai promis de ramener ce chapeau...

- Ce n'est pas un chapeau qui te fait devenir roi, mais une couronne, dit Kidd en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai promis à mes nakamas de les aider à accomplir leur rêve.

- Tchh. C'est futile dans cette situation, vous n'êtes même pas encore dans le nouveau monde.

- J'ai déjà fait mes preuves et je vais continuer.

- J'aimerai retrouver ta naïveté dans mes actions.

Le commandant de la marine coupa court à leur discussion en commençant à tirer. La confiance et l'espèce de naïveté dont faisait preuve Mugiwara semblait le dépasser. Comment pouvait-on encore espérer faire ses preuves dans un monde tel que celui-ci ? Du moins, comment pouvait-il en être aussi assuré... Dans tous les cas, Kidd n'avait pas confiance dans ce gamin, aussi rookie, fort, idiot, inconscient soit-il. Même Trafalgar Law se demandait pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux rouges se montrait autant cynique envers Luffy. Il avait juste besoin de faire abstraction de son but s'il trouvait ça idiot, et se concentrer sur le sien. Mais l'heure étant au combat et Luffy ayant déjà quitté ses deux « camarades » temporaires pour se battre, Kidd secoua la tête puis se prépara à montrer de quel bois il chauffait. Il ne se doutait pas que Luffy pouvait avoir plus de raison que ce qu'il pensait.


	4. 35 : Epuisé

**#35 Epuisé ****–** _How to mess up with drugs..._

___**Caractères :** Law x Sanji  
**Rating : **T !  
__Merci à Yué m'avoir donné l'idée a 2h du mat' (fo-folle va) et la bêta. One Piece_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

- Hmmm...

La main gantée du médecin regardait son sujet-test en train de remuer sur la table d'opération. L'aiguille vide tenue entre le pouce et l'index venait d'être vidée et l'effet avait été quasi-immédiat sur le blond, mais encore un peu trop lourd pour celle à qui le "traitement" était destiné. Law frotta sa main libre contre sa barbichette puis jeta l'aiguille dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers son cabinet. Il se tourna alors que le blond, torse nu, se tournait sur le ventre en soupirant d'aise. La courbe de son dos et le creux de ses reins étaient couverts d'une légère pellicule de sueur due aux nombreuses expériences depuis le début de l'après-midi. Encore quelques petits essais et le docteur devrait obtenir l'équilibre parfait pour que la nuit soit assez torride.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du cabinet. Mais l'instant suivant, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et se rouvrir plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il n'hallucinait pas.

- Oh. C'est pas cool ça...

- Un problème ?

Law se tourna vers Sanji, gloussant la tête couchée sur ses bras. Les mèches devant son œil gauche étaient défaites et certaines collaient même à son front. Son unique pupille visible était dilatée à cause des drogues ingérées les unes après les autres. Non seulement Law n'allait pas pouvoir le désinhiber avant qu'il rentre, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir trouver la solution à son petit soucis. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'une envie d'un soir pour passer du bon temps avec sa petite amie. Si seulement elle savait. Si seulement Sanji avait su.

Ce dernier était arrivé dans le doute, connaissant bien Law. Mais après un premier verre piégé, il s'était retrouvé dans la situation de cobaye sans avoir son mot à dire. Le médecin soupira en fermant son cabinet et revint s'asseoir à côté de son patient temporaire. Celui-ci continuait de lui sourire entre de nombreux soupirs. Bon, et bien, il allait falloir utiliser la méthode ancienne plutôt que la médicale. Il termina de déshabiller Sanji en lui retirant son pantalon et son boxer d'un coup sec. Il le retourna sur le dos comme on retourne un steak et lubrifia un de ses gants en plastique. Il remarqua rapidement que les traces de piqûres avaient quasiment disparues du creux du bras, laissant un bleu uniforme tout autour.

Le garrot continuait de bloquer le sang, serré autour du bras droit de manière précise. Avec une moue, il le retira et observa le bas ventre que Sanji caressait déjà de lui-même. Le médecin avait intérêt à le renvoyer en meilleur état, au risque de prendre le pire double-rouste de sa vie... Par-dessus la main blanche caressant les poils blonds et bouclés, Law apposa la sienne et commença à frotter le membre dur comme du béton. Et l'effet sur sa copine, à quoi aurait-il ressembler ? Il ne saurait pas la réponse pour les prochains temps et se contenta de s'occuper du membre tremblant entre leurs deux mains. Le blond gloussa en sentant le caoutchouc frotter contre son membre, trouvant la sensation bizarre mais bon désagréable. Contrairement à une relation au lit normale, le préliminaire mit un temps fou à devenir efficace.

Law frotta bien pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que Sanji ne retire sa main et ne commence à pousser des râles plus graves et excités. Le liquide s'échappait à peine du gland, visiblement prêt à exploser. Le docteur se tint un instant le bras, sentant son muscle le tirer après avoir frotté pendant un quart d'heure en étant debout devant la table.

- C'est pas encore fini M. le docteur ~

La voix suave de Sanji le ramena à son problème. Il tira son gant pour le faire claquer et le lubrifier de nouveau tandis que son patient commentait ses actions successives de petits "ouuuh ~". Il passa derrière et souleva une de ses longues jambes finement musclée en se demandant s'il était normal pour un homme de posséder une aussi belle paire. Il eut une image de Sanji rasé et habillé en femme, ce qui eut pour effet de lui tirer un sourire en coin. L'instant suivant, il pénétra un premier doigt dans l'orifice et fit quelques allers et retours. L'homme réagit immédiatement en se contractant et en agrippant la table en dessous de lui. En glissant un deuxième doigt, il fit en sorte d'atteindre la prostate et déclencha une série de réactions plutôt exagérée à première vue. Puis Law se souvint que la drogue avait sans doute cet effet secondaire dans son lot de contraintes. Quoique, la voix du blond n'était pas si désagréable à entendre.

Voyant que ce dernier était à deux doigts d'éjaculer, il chercha rapidement une serviette du regard mais la seule à portée de vue n'était pas à portée de main. Il pinça ses lèvres et prit le premier truc à proximité : son gant gauche. Il le retira avec les doigts et le positionna à la manière d'un préservatif. L'image d'une vache s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit, lui tirant cette fois-ci un rire plus qu'un simple sourire.

Sanji poussa alors un cri rauque avant de relâcher toute pression. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fallu une heure pour arranger la chose. Néanmoins, la nuit et la journée suivante allaient sûrement donner du fil à retordre à sa petite amie. Il regarda le gant rempli à la manière d'un pie et fit un nœud. Mais au lieu de le jeter, il le mit dans son cabinet. Ce dernier étant épuisé, vide de tout contenu, il fallait bien que le docteur s'occupe prochainement. Il rhabilla Sanji affalé et béat sur la table avant de remonter avec pour le mettre sur le canapé.

- Law ?

La voix de sa petite chérie perça dans son dos alors qu'elle s'approchait pour voir le cadavre sur leur canapé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais au docteur, ayant une petite idée du pourquoi de l'état de Sanji. Mais après qu'il l'ait embrassé, elle tira son portable de sa poche et appela une de ses amies pour qu'elle passe récupérer Sanji... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait actuellement. Law alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil, un air extrêmement satisfait sur le visage. Finalement, vider sa réserve l'avait quand même amusé. Mais en voyant la jeune fille le rejoindre pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il se promit que le cabinet serait bientôt de nouveau rempli.

* * *

_**Oui, ces deux demoiselles sont anonymes pour vous permettre de vous projeter, je suis pas méchante, j'impose pas mes OCs pour ça XD En espérant que cela vous a plu ;)  
Petite note à propos de l'ordre des fictions : je vais finalement les mettre en bordel et je les reclasserais entièrement quand les 100 seront finis, ce sera plus simple pour moi car j'ai remarqué que vous receviez le mail pour le dernier chapitre, mais que si je le déplaçais ça ne marchait pas. Voilà, c'était juste pour prévenir ! A la prochaine !**_


	5. 79 : Radin

**#79 Radin –**_Théorie économique du Berry_

_**Personnages : **Nami (Main) + Luffy + Zoro + Usopp + Sanji_

_Le système de dettes m'appartient alors que One Piece non xD Je vous fais une ardoise ? Merci Yuyu pour la bêta x3_

* * *

La petite caravelle voguait doucement sur les eaux calmes, en direction de la prochaine île. L'équipage venait tout juste de récupérer Nami sur l'île de Cocoyashi et se délectait de la récente victoire de Luffy sur Arlong. Par après, le départ avait été rapide et marqué par le vol spectaculaire de tous les porte-monnaie des habitants venus dire adieu à la nouvelle navigatrice des Chapeaux de Paille. Celle-ci avait alors commencé à prendre de nombreuses notes dans un petit carnet. Elle avait demandé à Usopp combien avait coûté les dernières réparations du Merry, puis à Sanji les dépenses pour remplir le frigo et la réserve. Il lui avait bien entendu exposé tous les détails de ses derniers achats pour pouvoir satisfaire sa lady, sans lui demander pourquoi. Quelle idée de devoir la questionner ! Satisfaite, elle lui avait adressé un sourire qui le fit fondre, puis s'en était en allée.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait appelé tous le monde dans la cuisine. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait officiellement intégré l'équipage et, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé ses petits constats, il était temps de les exposer. Les différents feuillets était posés devant elle sur la table, avec quelques stylos et un bloc-note rempli de chiffres. Sanji lui avait servi un cocktail aux agrumes et posés quelques encas sur la table, dont une assiette pleine pour Luffy, une autre pour Usopp et un verre de saké pour Zoro. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé arriver en retard pour éviter de se faire frapper de quelques manières que ce soit par Nami. La dernière fois, elle avait utilisé un baril pour engueuler Luffy. Effrayant. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre en face d'elle en train de grignoter, boire et fumer, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- Namiiiiiii, c'est quoi toutes ces feuilles ? Geigna Luffy qui avait été stoppé en plein milieu d'une partie de pêche.

- J'ai décidé d'instaurer un système de dettes vu que je m'occupe des finances du bateau ! Déclara-t-elle très sûre.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'avais demandé le coût des réparations ? Demanda Usopp.

- Exactement. Voilà ce que j'ai noté dans vos contrats.

Elle leur présenta une feuille à chacun. Il y avait un certain nombre de tirets et les trois-quart de l'équipage avait l'air de s'en fiche royalement.

- Tout d'abord, tout l'argent gagné sera mis en réserve. Les dépenses principales iront dans l'entretien du bateau et dans la nourriture. Selon ce qui a été consommé ou détruit, je fixerai des seuils limite. Si la limite est dépassée, cela passe sur votre propre dette. Celle-ci aura un intérêt de 2% par jour.

- Mahh, ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ? Contesta Usopp.

- Si tu fais gaffes, Nami-swan n'aura pas à te réclamer de l'argent, lui répondit Sanji.

- Tu peux parler, Luffy bouffe la moitié du budget nourriture à lui tout seul.

- BREF ! Coupa Nami. 2% par jour !

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Pour vos dépenses personnelles, on partage les butins équitablement.

- Encore heureux, râla Zoro avant de boire un coup.

- Sauf pour Zoro qui vient de voir sa part diminuée de 5%.

- Eh !

- Chaque extra au-delà de votre butin personnel sera à rembourser avec un intérêt de 7% par semaine, ajouta-t-elle sans faire attention aux protestations.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, j'attends de vous que vous acceptiez sinon les intérêts augmentent de 10% et les butins encore diminués.

Usopp fut le premier à signer dans la hâte, ne voulant pas se confronter à Nami à ce sujet. De plus, s'il ne pouvait plus réparer Merry, le cadeau que Kaya leur avait fait en partant de son île natale, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Sanji signa à son tour, deux cœurs à la place des yeux, toujours d'accord avec sa « Mellorine » chérie. Il restait Zoro et Luffy. Elle prit les contrats des deux premiers et les regarda.

- Zoro, si tu signes pas, je demande à Sanji de réduire le budget boisson et tu feras tes exercices de musculation avec des tonneaux.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouteille puis ne chercha pas plus loin. Si son droit de butin venait déjà de diminuer de 5%, mieux valait éviter de trop chercher les ennuis. Il signa rapidement puis tourna à son tour son regard vers Luffy qui terminait de manger, sans avoir conscience du problème. Mais Nami n'eut pas à chercher très loin.

- Plus de viande dans les prochaines escales.

Les mains grasses, il avala l'énorme morceau de viande et signa maladroitement, le stylo lui glissant des mains à la moitié.

- Merci de votre participation !

Elle ramassa ses feuilles et carnets avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine. Les quatre hommes du navire la regardèrent tandis qu'elle chantonnait sur le dock.

- Je la pensais pas accro' à l'argent à ce point quand même... remarqua Usopp.

- C'est pour le bien de l'équipage, t'inquiètes pas Usopp ! Répondit Sanji en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Le bien, mon cul ! J'viens de perdre 5%.

- Ta faute marimo. Et c'est moi qui ferait baisser le budget boisson si tu continues.

- PLUS DE VIANDE, hurla Luffy.

Il éloigna sa cigarette pour hocher la tête et laissa ce dernier sortir en courant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur navigatrice était plus radine que n'importe quel pirate existant, et son caractère trempé lui permettait d'imposer sa vision de l'argent. Elle était vraiment faite pour ce boulot de créancière. Mieux valait donc éviter de trop parler affaires dans le futur et trouver de l'argent pour lui faire plaisir !

* * *

_**Faut croire que Nami doit vraiment être flippante quand il s'agit d'argent alors quand j'ai vu le mot "Radin" dans ma liste, j'ai pas cherché très loin XD**_


	6. 06 : Amusé

**#06 Amusé **_**– **Travaux à faire : 1. Détruire ce mur._

_**Personnages : **Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar Law_  
_Bonne fête Yué ! Merci pour la bêta également 3 Les perso' ne m'appartiennent pas malgré l'UA ;)_

* * *

Lorsque l'horloge du bureau annonçait l'heure de rentrer à la maison, Ace D. Portgas ressemblait à un gamin de primaire qui ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer prendre son goûter. En l'occurrence, et surtout vu son âge, le jeune homme désirait surtout rentrer pour voir son grincheux amant Law Trafalgar. Étant médecin, ce dernier était souvent de nuit pour son travail. Quand il rentrait au petit matin, il croisait Ace qui se réveillait et se préparait à partir au boulot. Avec de tels horaires, chaque petite minute était la plus importante pour conserver leur couple déjà assez surprenant. Il se souvenait encore des bouches bées de leurs amis communs le soir où ils avaient annoncé leur relation... suivi du pot qui les émécha assez pour caser la moitié du groupe avec l'autre moitié. Luffy et Nami, Zoro et Sanji, Kaya et Usopp,... Il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de tous les couples qui avaient subitement « émergés » des profondeurs de l'alcool. Et de l'amour. Bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui était donc placé sous le signe de l'exception car Ace allait rentrer et Law n'allait pas partir, sans oublier le jour de congé que le premier avait pu prendre le lendemain. C'était si rare qu'ils avaient tout prévus d : baise, restaurant, baise, sieste, baise,... Oui, apparemment un sujet revenait fréquemment dans la nuit et aucun des deux n'avait lâché prise sur ses conditions. En sortant de sa sieste, il avait regardé l'horloge de son regard blasé. Ace lui avait envoyé un sms il y a peine quelques secondes :

« Boulot fini doudou ! (*≧▽≦) Devine qui rentre à la maison dans quelques minutes ? Xoxo ( ˘ ³˘)❤ »

Oui, Ace pouvait être du genre très expressif dans ses sms, surtout depuis qu'il avait téléchargé cette maudite application qui lui permettait d'ajouter masse d'émoticons en tout genre dans ceux-ci. Law resta quelques instants scotché sur le troisième mot. _Doudou _? Sérieusement ? Il soupira et referma le clapet de son téléphone d'une main experte avant de regarder encore une fois l'heure. S'il venait de quitter le travail, cela lui laissait une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour au moins prendre une douche et se préparer pour le restaurant.

Il avait réservé assez tôt pour éventuellement pouvoir passer une autre partie de la soirée à l'Arabasta, un bar à cocktail tenu par un de leurs nombreux amis. Ceci confirmé dans son esprit, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et se rafraîchir. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux noirs, manquant presque de faire tomber l'une de ses deux boucles d'oreilles sur le côté gauche. Il en sortit en meilleur forme et se rasa convenablement en prenant soin de contourner le bouc noir qu'il arborait fièrement sur le menton.

- Doudouuuuu~

Merde, Ace était rentré avant qu'il ait fini et l'avait appelé par ce surnom ridicule. Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre sans répondre pour enfiler un boxer propre sous sa serviette et eut à peine le temps de glisser une jambe dans un pantalon que Ace claqua la porte grande ouverte.

- Hééé, tu es là ! Tu m'as pas entendu ?

- J'étais sous la douche, répondit Law ayant réussi à enfiler entièrement le pantalon.

Le jeune homme à la mine réjouie jeta sa veste et sa sacoche sur le lit pour venir embrasser le docteur, ses mains glissant sans gêne sur ses joues douces, sur son cou fort puis sur son torse parfait. Law laissa leurs langues s'entremêler et utilisa ses mains pour déboutonner la chemise froissée par le travail de la journée. Lorsque ses fesses cognèrent contre le tiroir de sous-vêtements, ce dernier claqua brutalement et ils séparèrent leurs visages, reprenant leur souffle.

- Tu comptes le faire dans la penderie ou... ? Demanda Law alors qu'il sentait déjà son dos se cambrer dans le vide du compartiment supérieur.

- J'ai entendu que le lit était plus à la mode.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Trafalgar poussa dans le sens inverse pour prendre le chemin du lit alors que Ace mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il réussit à faire glisser la chemise des épaules bronzées alors que des mèches noires et ondulées lui chatouillait désormais la gorge. Les mains du plus jeune glissèrent dans son pantalon encore ouvert pour le faire descendre et agripper ses fesses. Law grogna de satisfaction en réponse, passant à la ceinture de son amant.

Quand le creux des genoux d'Ace frappèrent le bord du lit, un sourire en coin se dessina et il agrippa subitement Law pour inverser les positions et le faire atterrir sur le lit. Il arracha le pantalon en deux mouvements rapides avant de se mettre à cheval sur le torse de Law qui déjà tendait une main pour agripper sa chevelure et l'embrasser, surélevé sur un unique coude. Ace se débarrassa lui-même de son pantalon et frotta leurs entrejambes avec impatience, sentant les boxers déjà tendus. Il termina leur baiser pour tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à l'aine où il sortit les dents pour mordre doucement la jonction. De plaisir, Law rejeta la tête en arrière et-

_BONK !_

- AOW !

Ace releva rapidement la tête, une panique piquant les traits de son visage. Jamais il ne lui avait fait mal, cela n'allait pas commencer. Néanmoins, il croisa le regard humide de Law alors qu'il se tenait le crâne, jurant contre le mur contre lequel il s'était cogné. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Plus grand. Puis il lâcha un gloussement.

- Ace... menaça Law.

Le prévenu serra les lèvres en une fine ligne avant d'exploser de rire, les larmes venant aux yeux et ses mains se portant à son ventre. Il partit dans un fou rire incroyable, couché sur le lit, tandis que Law s'y était assis pour frotter l'arrière de sa tête. Il jura que si la bonne humeur d'Ace n'était pas contagieuse, il l'aurait vraiment très mal pris ! Il cacha un sourire en coin et une gêne conséquente quant à la stupidité de l'événement. Quand Ace se calma enfin, il reprit :

- Pas de gâteries avant le resto'.

- Oh Law-chéri, avoue que c'était drôle.

L'homme fit une moue avant de recevoir un baiser sur la joue qui attira de nouveau son attention.

- Allons, allons...

Ace posa sa tête de l'autre côté du lit, loin du mur et sourit de manière suggestive. Law n'attendit pas qu'on lui explique deux fois la situation.

* * *

**_Hahahaha, oui, j'arrête au bon moment hein ! Haïssez-moi... ou plutôt le fait que je me sois limitée à 1000 mots pour ces microfics xD Je sais que Ace x Law reste un couple bizarre mais ce sont les deux persos favoris de ma Yué ^^" Promis, prochainement du ZoSan !_**


	7. 80 : Récalcitrant

**#80 – Récalcitrant : **_Nihil tam damnosum bonis moribus quam catelas.[1]_

**Personnages :** _Plante x Sanji (ça sonne bizarre, non ? XD)_

**_One Piece appartient à Oda, la plante à Elowlie qui m'a, indirectement, demandé ce truc xD Attention, racines/tentacules donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, attendez la prochaine fic ;) Et si vous ne trouvez toujours pas votre bonheur, je vous rappelle que j'ai un tableau (le lien est sur mon profil) pour donner des idées ~ Bonne lecture !_**  
**_Je répète : trip à tentacules !_**

* * *

Tout avait commencé sur la terrasse de leur appartement. Pour fêter le premier boulot de Luffy, Sanji l'avait invité pour manger un morceau avant qu'ils n'aillent, avec Zoro, boire un coup avec le reste du groupe. L'énergique jeune homme avait accepté avec joie et était venu accompagné de son frère, Ace, qui était de passage. Ils étaient arrivés en milieu d'après-midi et Zoro les avait accueilli pendant que le cuisinier terminait ses plats. Ils s'installèrent à table et tout alla bien jusqu'à ce que le grand frère sorte une plante et la mette sur la table. Par curiosité, il était entré pour la voir et la toucher. Pour rire, il l'avait achetée et avait décidé de l'offrir en remerciement. Zoro avait rigolé en disant que ce serait parfait pour le cuistot. Quand ce dernier arriva dans la pièce, il posa les plats et fixa ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau de remerciement, expliqua Ace en riant.

- Et... Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de jolies fleurs ?

- Hahaha, pour qu'après tu me dises que t'étais pas une fille ?

Sanji pencha la tête pour regarder de travers, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il aurait exactement dit ça. Il s'assit à côté de Zoro et observa plus attentivement la plante. Elle était massive et tassée sur un banc de racines brunes qui sortaient pêle-mêle de la terre. Les feuilles semblaient grasses et épaisses, suintantes d'un liquide entre le blanc et le transparent. Des épines hostiles menaçaient ceux qui voudraient la toucher. Enfin, la fleur couleur brunâtre était plus proche du pourri que du joli. Sérieusement, un cadeau !?

- La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était comme ces plantes carnivores qui réagissaient à jsaispasquoi, ajouta Ace en continuant de taper dans le plat apéritif.

- Merci, je suis heureux de savoir qu'on peut se faire bouffer pendant la nuit, répondit Sanji.

- De rien, de rien. En plus tout ce vert, ça va faire du bien à Zoro.

- Oi, en rajoute pas Ace, argua ce dernier la bouche pleine.

La conversation continua alors que la plante restait en bout de table, à suinter continuellement, manquant de laisser des traces sur la table. Alors que Ace, Luffy et Zoro passèrent dans le salon pour continuer de boire, Sanji dû chercher un plat à mettre en-dessous et de l'eau pour l'arroser. Elle absorba le tout à une vitesse hallucinante. Quand il mit son index entre les racines, dans la terre, pour sentir le taux d'humidité, ces dernières commencèrent à se détacher de leurs bases pour entourer les phalanges. Le cuistot retira sa main à la vitesse de la lumière et s'éloigna de trois pas.

- Cook ? vint la voix de Zoro depuis le salon.

- J'arrive.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la plante qui était revenue à sa position initiale puis alla rejoindre le groupe.

Ils sortirent ensuite jusque tard le soir, buvant jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits s'embrument et cessent de fonctionner. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une occasion de faire la fête et de passer le week-end. Le cuisinier en appui sur une de ses épaules, Zoro se battit en duel avec les clés alors que Sanji tentait de lui agripper les fesses de sa main libre. Pour autant, ce dernier allait devoir attendre le lendemain. En effet, la seule et unique fois où ils avaient couché ensemble bourrés, Sanji l'avait envoyé bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce le lendemain, contestant son consentement et râlant sur l'état dans lequel il était pour aller travailler. Par conséquent, cela ne lui ravivait pas de très bons souvenirs.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Zoro laissa Sanji dans la cuisine pour qu'il se serve un verre d'eau et indiqua qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Finalement, il s'écroula sur le lit pour dormir, épuisé par le travail nocturne de la nuit précédente, la pile électrique qu'était Luffy, la soirée, l'alcool et finalement les avances de Sanji. Ce dernier prit un verre et jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon. Repérant la plante, il se demanda si cette dernière aurait encore besoin d'eau. Car oui, quand l'on avait l'esprit plus très clair, des tas de choses étaient oubliées et souvent remplacées par d'autres... même si l'idée de prendre Zoro par surprise était encore présente.

Il vida un verre pour lui et apporta le second vers la plante, le renversant maladroitement. Comme cette après-midi, la curiosité le poussa à de nouveau tester l'humidité du terreau. La plante avait de nouveau tout englouti. Il retira sa main alors que les racines se mouvaient pour toucher une des épaisses feuilles qui maintenant était encore plus glissante que lorsqu'il l'avait reçu. La plante sembla apprécier l'attention au vu des tiges qui commencèrent à envelopper le poignet du jeune homme et à glisser lentement sous sa chemise. Sanji tiqua et essaya de retirer sa main, trébuchant lourdement sur le sol et faisant éclater le pot sur le tapis qui absorba le choc.

De suite, les tiges rétractèrent leurs épines, quintuplèrent de volume et la fleur s'ouvrit, dévoilant des pétales aux diverses teintes de verts, un trou béant au centre, certainement pour attraper ses proies. A sa plus grande horreur, les différents bras brunâtres et rugueux cinglèrent ses jambes, ses précieuses armes, et ses bras en les forçant à s'écraser au sol. Si seulement il n'avait pas bu, il aurait pu facilement se défaire de cette connerie !

Lorsqu'il fut soulevé hors du sol, il perdit toute chance d'avoir un appui solide et d'utiliser le peu de forces qui lui restait. Les tiges se glissèrent subrepticement dans ses vêtements, les plus grosses les déchirant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Elles étaient froides et humides, rendant la sensation encore plus désagréable alors qu'elle glissaient sur son corps chaud. Il pensa subitement au marimo qui était aussi dans l'appartement. Comment avait-il pu oublié la présence de l'autre idiot ? Malgré la lourdeur de son sommeil et les difficultés qu'éprouva Sanji pour tourner la tête, il secoua celle-ci pour dégager une des racines et prit une grande respiration.

- Zo- mphh !

La racine en question se glissa dans la bouche qui s'offrait à lui, l'interdisant de parler et profitant littéralement de l'humidité ambiante. De plus en plus actives, les autres profitèrent du champ libre autour de ses parties intimes pour continuer d'y glisser. Il tenta de les frapper, mais celles-ci se serrèrent un peu plus et écartèrent ses jambes un peu plus. Maintenant il était vraiment dans la merde.

Chacune des gouttes de sueur semblait immédiatement être absorbée, tout autant que le liquide qui s'échappait de son membre à demi-dur. S'il n'avait pas taquiner l'épéiste ou bien s'il n'avait pas bu, il ne serait pas actuellement en train de se faire molester par une putain de plante ! La colère s'échappa lorsqu'il sentit une des tiges humides s'aventurer en bas, auprès de l'unique autre entrée que son corps possédait. La « magnifique » fleur aux teintes émeraudes sembla trouver une autre occupation à sa gueule, se dirigeant vers son membre pour l'engloutir entièrement. Bien, celle-ci n'aurait pas mal à la gorge le lendemain. Merde, c'était quoi cette idée à la con ?

Sourcils froncés, il ferma les yeux pour résister du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais le glissement des douces pétales contre son pénis et la présence de nouvelles tiges dans son anus ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment. Ces dernières tâchèrent de l'élargir et de l'étirer aussi bien que possible, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus ensemble et plus loin. Sans le morceau dans sa bouche, Sanji aurait certainement réveillé Zoro, étant du type très vocal. Néanmoins, chacun de ses gémissements fut étouffé au possible, laissant un filet de salive glisser continuellement sur son menton, jusqu'à son torse découvert. La douleur au fond de sa gorge et de son anus força des larmes à apparaître au coin de ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues et s'arrêtant au bord de sa mâchoire grande ouverte pour tomber à terre si elles n'étaient pas arrêtées avant par une feuille avide.

Alors que sa prostate était martelée continuellement, il balança la tête en arrière et ne put empêcher le voile blanc qui s'installa devant ses yeux. Complètement aveuglé et éhonté par le plaisir qu'il avait désiré depuis son entrée dans l'appartement, il se laissa aller et éjacula longuement. L'étroitesse qui suivit entre ses fesses poussa les tiges à se retirer une à une et à revenir tranquillement sur leur tas de terre. Leurs comparses qui tenaient le corps sous bonne garde les accompagnèrent calmement et la fleur se retira pour se refermer en cet horrible globe vert sombre, posé nettement au-dessus de la pile.

Allongé sur le tapis, au milieu de vêtements salement déchirés, Sanji tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de rester là, s'endormir et basta. Sauf que si Zoro le trouvait dans cet état, ce serait difficile à expliquer... Son corps décida que ce serait ainsi et lâcha prise.

* * *

Quand Zoro se leva le lendemain et trouva son cuisinier à moitié nu sur le tapis, la plante suintant d'un liquide blanc suspicieux, son verre lui tomba presque des mains. Il s'était levé en hâte, ne trouvant pas son compagnon dans le lit et n'ayant pas oublié leur habituel sexe matinal les lendemains de cuite. Il vint s'accroupir à côté du cuisinier et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne sur le dos et lâche un sifflement douloureux. Il porta une main à son front puis frotta les commissures de ses lèvres qui s'étaient ouvertes. Il croisa d'abord le regard d'un Zoro complètement étonné, apparemment prêt à poser une bonne série de questions même s'il savait reconnaître les « signes ». Avant même qu'il puisse commencer, Sanji demanda à ce qu'il ouvre la fenêtre en expliquant que c'était pour aérer. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils mais le fit. L'instant d'après, la plante lui passa par-dessus l'épaule et dégringola sept étages pour aller s'écraser dans la rue.

- C'était quoi ça !? Fit-il pointant sa main vers le balcon.

- Retour au SAV.

- Je rêve où au lieu de venir me rejoindre au lit, tu t'es fait soulevé le cul par une plante ?

- Comme si j'avais été consentent !

- Tu m'as fait chier des lustres quand j'avais essayé de te sauter la première fois qu'on a eu une cuite.

- T'es en train de comparer nos nuits à cette saloperie ? T'avais qu'à être debout !

- T'avais qu'à venir. C'est une plante !

- Oh, merci marimo, j'avais pas remarqué... Je prends soin de ce qu'on m'offre, ajouta-t-il malgré l'ironie stupide de la situation.

- Elle a eut l'air d'aimer ça. Au point de se faire envoyer au septième ciel, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête vers l'extérieur. Maintenant quelqu'un d'autre va la trouver.

- Tant mieux. J'aurai plus à me soucier de me faire déglinguer avec cette atroce migraine.

- Ah ouais ?

Zoro s'accorda un sourire en coin et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Oh, n'y compte même pas.

- Oh si, j'y compte très bien.

Tandis que l'argumentation semblait perdu d'avance et que l'épéiste comptait effectivement récupérer ce qui lui était dû, une jeune femme passa à ce moment là dans la rue. Elle reconnut la plante qu'elle avait vendue la veille et posa une main sur sa joue, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Les gens de nos jours ne savaient plus apprécier les cadeaux.

* * *

_**[1] : Rien n'est aussi préjudiciable aux bonnes mœurs que des cadeaux.  
Le début de la phrase est tirée d'une **__**Lettre à Lucilius**__** de Sénèque ^^**_

Lol, si jamais vous voulez savoir, la jeune femme est Robin xD Pas dur à deviner hein !  
_**Bon, promis de chez promis, je suis déjà en train d'écrire les suivantes qui SONT du véritable ZoSan. Certainement du fluff, dur de faire du smut PWP en 1000 mots... même si celle-ci en fait 2000 OTL**_  
_**A bientôt (ou à toute à l'heure, jsais pas encore xD) =D**_


	8. 100 : Zen

**#100 – Zen : **_Phassa_

**Personnages :** _Zoro x Sanji_

**Rating : **T

_**Zoro et Sanji appartiennent à Oda, la méthode à M. Feldenkrais (google it !). En gros, c'est de la méditation/relaxation et en sortant de mon dernier cours, on a fait un comme à la Zoro, en se concentrant sur un unique son x) Donc subitement j'me suis dit 'Eh ! J'pourrais écrire une fic là-dessus *^*'.  
Merci Elowlie pour la bêta 3 Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, Sanji s'était senti pousser des ailes. En buvant un verre au Cocoyashi, le bar que Nami tenait à l'extérieur de la ville, Zoro lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un appartement qui lui convenait. Il avait bu un coup puis s'était tourné vers lui pour ajouter des détails de manière désintéressée. Il allait pouvoir mettre un lit double dans la chambre. Un premier sourire. La cuisine étant grande et équipée, _pile comme Sanji les aimait_. Et enfin, la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin promettait de belles nuits en perspective.

Sanji, qui avait terminé son verre, laissa le sourire lui fendre le visage et demanda plusieurs fois confirmation de ce que son compagnon était en train de suggérer. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Sanji se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement. En sortant du bar, il connaissait l'adresse et la date du déménagement et ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation.

Celle-ci décupla lorsqu'il tint enfin la clé de l'entrée et celle de la boîte aux lettres. Les premiers jours furent complètement désordonnés entre les cartons à défaire et les heures à cavaler à poil entre la cuisine et la chambre. Tout se calma enfin lorsque la pendaison de crémaillère avec tous le groupe fut passée et le frigo vidé. Le retour au quotidien était un peu difficile, d'autant plus que maintenant, ils vivaient ensemble. D'ordinaire, après avoir passé la nuit chez l'un et un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils se séparaient pour aller travailler et se revoyaient plus tard, voire plusieurs jours après. Mais pour l'occasion, Zeff lui avait donné un jour de congé et Zoro ne travaillait pas, vacances scolaires obligent.

En se réveillant, Sanji fut étonné de trouver le lit vide et jura en voyant l'heure déjà avancée de la matinée. Il passa dans la salle de bain puis dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café, cherchant Zoro en même temps. Il le trouva assis en tailleur devant la baie vitrée. Oh, c'est vrai que l'épéiste aimait méditer... Une chose dont Sanji avait toujours entendu parler sans jamais le voir à l'œuvre. Il s'approcha doucement sur le côté après avoir contourné le fauteuil. Il resta d'abord debout, sa tasse fumante devant les lèvres. Zoro avait les yeux clos, les mains sur les genoux, paumes vers le plafond. Son katana blanc était posé sur ses cuisses, sans doute pour la symbolique. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Soit c'était un vrai pro... soit il roupillait assis. Il allait choisir la seconde hypothèse quand une voix brisa le silence.

- Tu comptes me fixer longtemps ?

L'épéiste n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et Sanji se redressa subitement, n'ayant même pas calculé le fait que son corps s'était penché pour mieux observer. Il vint s'asseoir à côté, imitant la position tailleur de l'autre, et termina son café.

- C'est une technique de photosynthèse pour marimo ? railla-t-il pour bien commencer la journée alors que le soleil frappait à travers la vitre.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage détendu avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Sanji.

- Apparemment ta tronche de tournesol sait aussi trouver le soleil dès le matin.

- Hmmm... Juste à fermer les yeux et à penser à rien, c'est ça ? décrivit Sanji, reprenant ce qu'il avait lu là-dessus après avoir appris que Zoro méditait.

- Ouais. « Juste à ». On va voir ça...

*.:｡✿･°･✿.｡.:*

Tous deux prêts à relever le défi, Zoro se mit devant lui et le positionna en tailleur, genoux sur le sol, un coussin sous le coccyx. Puis il positionna ses mains comme il le faisait.

- Relâche-toi d'abord. Prends une longue inspiration, et à chaque expiration, sens comme si ton corps s'enfonçait dans le sol.

- Juste respirer ? demanda Sanji en tiltant la tête sur le côté.

- Ta gueule avec ce « juste ». Ferme-les yeux maintenant.

Sanji eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux à la première remarque puis fit comme Zoro lui demanda. Pour autant, il ne se sentit pas très rassuré avec l'homme assis juste en face, le fixant comme Sanji l'avait fait plus tôt. La tension se vit de suite dans son cou et dans ses doigts.

- Détends-toi, reprit Zoro.

- Je suis détendu, répliqua-t-il.

- T'es aussi raide qu'un piquet. Lâche prise.

Sanji poussa une longue expiration et laissa le froncement entre ses sourcils disparaître. Zoro attendit patiemment, profitant de chaque seconde pour observer les traits calmes de cuisinier. Sa main se serra un instant, chatouillée par le désir de toucher la ligne fine de sa mâchoire légèrement râpeuse, son bouc ou sa joue légèrement rouge.

- Et maintenant ? le coupa Sanji.

- Chut. Concentre-toi sur tes respirations, ressens l'air que tu inspires et qui emplis ton cœur. Doucement. Inspire. Expire.

Sanji se laissa emporter par sa voix et essaya de se concentrer dessus. Au bout d'un moment, il fronça rapidement les sourcils, déconcentré par quelques pensées et par une branche qui vint frapper contre la baie vitrée. De suite, Zoro intervint.

- Déconcentré.

- Pas du tout ! Regarde marimo !

Il reprit une grande inspiration et souffla par la bouche pour reprendre une meilleure posture qu'auparavant. Zoro posa son visage dans le creux de sa main, complètement amusé par la naïveté de la dernière réplique. Il observa la concentration et la nouvelle aura dont faisait preuve Sanji qui s'appliquait avec soin sur l'exercice imposé. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais avec de l'entraînement, il deviendrait sûrement très bon. En voyant les deux lèvres roses s'entrouvrir partiellement, il serra les siennes en une fine ligne avant de les humecter du bout de la langue. Il se mit sur les genoux et s'approcha au maximum, restant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sanji avait déjà des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, à propos du repas, de la méditation, de Zoro. En sentant du mouvement devant lui, sa respiration eut un léger pic qu'il tenta de cacher en gardant son calme. Bientôt, il ne fut plus du tout concentré, sentant le souffle de son compagnon tout près de ses lèvres. Lorsque Zoro posa sa main dans la sienne, il sursauta, mais resta têtu. Pour autant, il ne put s'empêcher d'anticiper en léchant ses lèvres à son tour. L'épéiste eut un petit rire en voyant une telle ferveur à la méditation accompagnée d'un geste aussi sensuel.

Il finit par combler l'espace entre eux pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Sanji laissa complètement tomber la « contemplation intérieure » et serra sa main, l'autre venant attraper la nuque pour jouer du pouce dans le bas des courtes mèches vertes. Ils continuèrent assez longtemps de picorer l'un et l'autre tandis que Zoro accédait à son tour aux cheveux du blond. Sanji lécha délicatement le haut de la bouche devant lui pour demander un meilleur accès, son nez frottant amoureusement contre celui de l'autre. Il grignota un léger rire de la part de l'épéiste et trouva plaisant le son des boucles qui tintaient entre elles, quand son pouce les heurta dans le mouvement grimpant de sa main.

De suite, il passa sa langue à l'intérieur et poussa plus profondément pour accélérer la puissance et la passion qu'il cherchait. Il trouva celle de Zoro qui s'enroula avec la sienne, connaissant parfaitement chacun des points faibles de l'un et de l'autre. Par expérience, Sanji prit quelques respirations entrecoupées, souriant en pensant à la méditation qu'il venait de tester. Zoro le sentit et laissa un léger grognement approbateur passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Déjà il sentait la tension dans son bas de pyjama et désirait passer à la suite. Sanji avait le chic pour faire durer leurs baisers le plus longtemps possible. Le rythme décéléra pourtant et doucement le blond en revint aux mordillements initiaux. Il termina en posant son front contre celui de l'épéiste, la respiration haletante et les pupilles emplies de désir lorsqu'il les ouvrit pour croiser le regard corbeau.

- J'aime bien la méditation, soupira-t-il.

- On peut continuer de s'exercer...

- Hmmm, c'est plaisant, taquina Sanji en appuyant le bout de son nez contre le sien pour imiter un baiser esquimau.

- J'ai le nirvana qui t'attend, ajouta Zoro en fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'attention.

Sanji agrippa ses épaules et d'un mouvement souple vint s'installer sur les cuisses de l'épéiste. Ce dernier s'égaya et se leva, laissant le cuisinier envelopper sa taille de ses jambes, sa bouche grignotant déjà peu à peu le cou tanné. Cet emménagement sonnait comme une des meilleure décision de sa vie.

* * *

_**A propos du titre :**__**Phassa (**__**Sparśa en sanskrit ou soku en japonais) est un terme bouddhiste qui signifie « toucher » ou « contact ». Merci wikipédia~**_

_**Je m'excuse si ce 'French Kiss' paraît... bizarre, j'en ai jamais fait mais mon imagination fertile vous a fait le boulot 8'D J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écriture de celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira xD Va y avoir plus de ZoSan/SanZo en perspective ! Et maintenant je file poster le chapitre 3 d'Inséparables xD A la prochaine !**_


End file.
